


All For You

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Possessive Sex, Princes & Princesses, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: One-shot #2 for my followers request on TwitterPrincess Bulma is protected in a high tower by a mysterious and horrifying beast. But who it is is surprising and shocking! *gasp*Smut ensues. One-shot.Based on the song from Seussical the Musical (totally made it work without it being weird 😂)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Enjoy!! It’s midnight and I need sleep 😂 more one-shots incoming tomorrow.

A hairy beast, complete with cinder dusted fur and glistening crimson eyes, climbed through the cobblestone window.

There she was, sitting at the desk across from him. Princess Bulma, with her luminescent blue locks and bright eyes. They were furrowed in worry, focused on the limping form of the ape-like creature as it continued to shrink.

A painful moan rumbled out of its mouth as he stumbled over to her bed and landed on his back with a grunt.

Thighs tensing, blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth, gradually a familiar face with striking black hair and tired, onyx eyes.

“Hey, you jerk!” she shrieked. “You’re getting the blanket all dirty.”

He chuckled lightly, breathing heavily. “Why yes, female, the knight has been slain. You’re very welcome.”

She gave a fake pout, those eyes screaming mischief. “Aww, you poor thing. You’re wounded, aren’t you?” Bulma sat next to the prince in his human form, toying with the waistband of his shredded jumpsuit.

His eyes didn’t open, though a smile spread across his face. “Don’t be silly. A true Saiyan is never wounded. I will happily defend you from all who attempt to pass my palace’s walls.”

Her deft fingers felt around the inside of his suit - ha, he was hard after all! - innocently. “Hmm. Too bad. I really want to kiss and lick your wounds all better. I guess this will do.”

Vegeta gasped as the woman took his cock in her mouth completely, lapping at the sides and head with that devilish tongue.  
  


He gripped the blankets in his hands tightly.

He gulped, those caramel cheeks flushing. “Ngh, as you wish...”

She chuckled around him, sucking away the saltiness of his skin and purposely laving that red, wet tongue across his member. 

The Saiyan let a purr softly echo in the back of his throat, a weak hand coming up to cup the back of her head. Waves of blue locks fell through his blackened fingertips, marring their clean beauty. He knew she didn’t care. Vegeta damn sure didn’t, either. 

His fingers twisted in the sheets, his entire muscled frame beginning to shake as a soft palm began massaging his sack in time with those bobbing, pouty lips. Breathing heavily, he tugged gently on her head. “Come here,” he groaned, yearning for her lips. 

Bulma grabbed his face in a frenzy, clashing her lips against his. And Vegeta answered back with just as much enthusiasm, pouring years' worth of frustration and heartache into the kiss.

She hated putting him through this incessant fighting just to stay here...

He despised her having to see him like this, broken and...not himself. 

But they would do it all over again, a million times, just to be together...

Heavy breaths.

Quiet moans and grunts.

Those blue curls were spilling over the sheets like a midnight waterfall.

Caramel-colored muscles, lightly covered in sweat but caked in dirt, aching and straining for control.

Despite his wounds, Vegeta rolled them until that gorgeous frame was under his. Her hips settled against his in the sweetest of ways as he stripped off his tattered clothing, and she deftly unlatched her corset. Even after this time, Bulma still took his breath away as each layer of that unnecessarily complicated clothing she wore was shed.

The moment that creamy skin surfaced, his lips dove and latched on. It was like ambrosia, hearing her moans as his mouth worked across her body. He was licking thin trails of wetness down her neck to those hefty, heaving breasts. Making those arms strain and her face whip back and forth in ecstasy as his teeth and tongue played with her nipples. 

Oh, and she loved the teasing. 

The way her clit ached jealously as her chest and those pebbled beads there were given so much loving attention...

How possessively her prince clutched a breast in each hand, giving long licks from the sensitive underside of her tit to the hard nipples at the top...

When he let her grind against his bare thigh, groaning as she bucked against his hardened member and leaving streaks of slick across his skin...

She loved it _sooo_ much.

“Please,” she panted, never wanting him to stop but needing more simultaneously. “I need you.”

A teasing chuckle sounded from his throat. “Mmm, anything for you, my princess,” he whispered teasingly. Those lips let go of her right breast with a loud pop - making her cry out in pleasure - before he laved at her again with his tongue. 

Bulma moaned as the head of his cock rubbed against her clit _juuust_ right. Her fingers squeezed his upper arms. “K-Keep going,” she begged softly. 

“Mmm,” he panted softly. “Is my princess close?”

She nodded frantically, unconsciously arching back against the sheets. Her thighs spread wider as Vegeta purposely circled her clit roughly. A whine left her when his pre-cummed tip ran along her sensitive bead there. Then a dirty groan, coupled with a tongue-biting grin, was ripped from her as he barely let his cock enter her core. Shoulders straining, the Saiyan gasped and moaned softly as he ran himself along the edge of her entrance, popping his head in and out of her hole. 

He teased her clit over and over. 

“Ugh...please...”

Another brush over her core, spreading the wetness that dripped there across her skin in an almost burning but delicious way.

Bulma gasped, nails digging into his arms as her orgasm hit. She heard her Prince Charming moan as she soaked his cock, felt his tongue desperately on her neck again, as the wave rode out. 

“That’s my girl,” he groaned, rolling her light frame over and hooking a leg into the cushion of his arm. Vegeta positioned himself behind her, lips sucking and kissing that pale, bare shoulder as his cock plunged into her wetness. 

Bulma cried out in relief and ecstasy, walls still quivering from her orgasm. She felt herself go weak against him, leaning into her protector’s body. 

The Saiyan moaned loudly, a scrumptious, deep sound as those chiseled arms wrapped tightly around his woman, and his hips began slapping against hers.   
  


It was a slow, teasing pace. Every thrust left her aching as that swollen head pumped right against that sweet spot inside of her. It felt sooo good to feel him surrounding her, loving her, caressing her...

For a man of very little words, her prince knew just what to say right now.

Bulma could hear him, almost hyper-aware of every response he gave her.

The heavy pants of his breath in her ear...

Each tiny, quiet grunt as he pumped himself deep inside her core, the pace quickly growing...

Oh, and she could feel him...

Feel those fingers toying with her sensitive nipples, making her moan...

Feel his teeth bite and suck the skin of her neck into his mouth, leaving dark red and purple marks on her flesh...

Feel him dig those thick fingers into the curves of her hips as he pounded inside her...

Bulma whimpered quietly, panting, sweat and arousal slick between her thighs.

“You gonna cum for me?” Vegeta husked in her ear, a hint of desperation in his tone as he chased his own high.

“Uh-huh.” Her fingers grasped the back of his head desperately, tangling themselves in his flaming locks. 

_It was too much..._

_Too good..._

_Oh, Kami..._

“Say my name...ngh, say it...”

“Vegeta...”

“Ngh...fuck-“

Like that, everything snapped. Bulma screamed, body almost convulsing against his as heat rushed through her body, sending every nerve-ending into a state of shocked bliss. 

And as he lost it, and his hips slammed into hers uncaring of bruises and fucked-up bones, he screamed against her shoulder. A hand that had grabbed her body before now clutched the edge panel of the bed frame, bending it with a loud crack.

Each shuddered as they fell over the edge into oblivion.

“Oh, my prince...” she moaned, clinging to him as the world began to fade into a sweet slumber. 

He sighed against her, struggling to breathe as his grip maintained. 

_My Bulma..._

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you my readers here on Ao3 and followers everywhere. I read each and every comment you give and, even though I don't always reply, the thankfulness I have for you is boundless. 
> 
> A very special shoutout to my Patreon supporters (my beautiful Blues, Princes, Super Blues, and Saiyans): 
> 
> GreyMochila, Bee, Mrs. Yuuwaku, Loreal Davis, Ayla Bo, Holli, Sara Beth, Allegra Kynge, Holli, Incarnate Warshade, TheBrokenAnatomy, and Erin Broich
> 
> I love you all ❤️
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for updates, behind the scenes stuff, and mini-smuts.


End file.
